Naruto: Un universo alternativo
by norit
Summary: Todos nuestros queridos personajes se encuentran en el instituto, ¿cómo sobrevivir a algo así?
1. Un utilitario rojo y un monovolumen gris

**Capítulo1**

**- Un coche rojo y un monovolumen gris -**

El pequeño coche rojo zumbaba alegremente por la carretera solitaria que llevaba a la playa. Sólo unos cuantos coches acompañaban en su trayectoria al sufrido utilitario, debido, con toda probabilidad a que había amanecido pocas horas antes.

Un flamante monovolumen gris metalizado alcanzó y adelantó rápidamente al automóvil rojo, perdiéndose tras una curva. Durante un breve lapso de tiempo los ocupantes de ambos vehículos pudieron verse las caras.

- ¡Eeeeey! – la chica que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto del coche adelantado alzó su voz por encima de la estridente música -. ¡Acelera, Ino, acelera! ¡Venga, vamos, píllalos!

- ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? – se indignó la conductora-. ¡Voy al máximo, Sakura!

La chica del pelo rosa no hizo caso, quizás porque el volumen de la música le impedía oír bien a su amiga.

- ¡Venga, venga! –gritaba impaciente, mientras se esforzaba en abrir la ventanilla para asomar la cabeza -. ¡Acelera!

- ¡Que no puedo!

Las dos muchachas no dejaban de gritar sin llegar a entenderse, hasta que una mano femenina se deslizó con discreción desde el asiento de atrás y apagó la radio.

Súbitamente, se hizo el silencio. Sakura e Ino miraron inquisitivamente a la tercera ocupante del modesto automóvil. Ésta inhaló profundamente y soltó de golpe, cerrando los ojos para protegerse de la inminente explosión:

- Lo que Sakura quiere decir es que en el coche que nos ha adelantado iba Sasuke.

- ¿¡Queeeeé!? –gritó Ino, iniciando inmediatamente el zafarrancho de combate-. ¡Sakura, asómate por la ventanilla a ver si los ves! ¡Hinata, agárrate fuerte! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –mientras, el suelo del coche parecía a punto de ceder bajo la presión ejercida por el pedal del acelerador.

Hinata se acomodó de nuevo en el asiento de atrás, alejándose mentalmente del caos reinante en el interior del vehículo. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió al recordar cierta cabeza rubia que había vislumbrado en el asiento del copiloto del monovolumen plateado.

* * *

A cierta distancia de allí, la susodicha y despeinada cabeza rubia se volvió hacia el impasible conductor del citado monovolumen, cogiéndole del brazo.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Era Sakura! ¡Sí, sí, Sakura iba en ese coche! ¡Sasuke, para! ¡¡Era Sakura!!

Dado que cada exclamación iba acompañada de un enérgico tirón de su brazo, el conductor se vio incapaz de mantener su impasibilidad, amén del control del coche.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Déjame!

- ¡Pero era Sakura! ¡Frena!

- ¡Que te calles!

Uno de los pasajeros se sintió obligado a intervenir.

- Sí, Hinata me dijo que Ino las llevaría a Sakura y a ella.

- ¡Ves! –le gritó triunfalmente Naruto a Sasuke. Luego, casi de casualidad, sumó 2 y 2-. Ah, ¿_eso_ era el coche de Ino?

- Bueno, no sé de qué te quejas –replicó Kiba, irritado. Él era vecino de Hinata y, como consecuencia, la conocía de toda la vida. No había hablado mucho con Sakura (a la que tenía por una empollona engreída) ni con Ino (de quien pensaba que era superficial y tonta) pero sabía que, desde que Hinata las conoció, se sentía menos sola. Eso le bastaba-. Al menos, ella _tiene_ coche.

- Es cierto, al contrario que _otros_, ¿no? –Naruto, vuelto en el sillón hacia atrás, sonreía provocadoramente.

- Callaos. Hemos llegado –declaró Sasuke.

Aparcó en un amplio terreno acondicionado expresamente para ello delante de la playa. Habían llegado un cuarto de hora antes de la hora estipulada pero el aparcamiento ya estaba medio lleno. 

- Vosotros sois del Ashiô, ¿verdad? –los saludó una joven nada más salir del coche. Parecía unos cuantos años mayor que ellos y la placa de su pecho la identificaba como la monitora del instituto Ashiô Ten-Ten.

- ¿Vuestros nombres? –pidió Ten-Ten con amabilidad.

- Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, éste es Uchiwa Sasuke y esos son Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino.

La monitora asentía mientras tachaba sus nombres de la lista de los alumnos que quedaban por llegar.

- Muy bien, perfecto. Naruto y Sasuke, vuestro grupo asignado es el 7 y está... –examinó con la mirada-. Allí, delante del laboratorio número 2 – los chicos no comprendieron a qué se refería-. Este es vuestro primer año en el  proyecto Comunidad, ¿verdad? – la joven sonrió -. Bueno, ¿veis esas furgonetas blancas allí? La segunda es vuestro laboratorio, estaréis allí toda la mañana y, por la tarde, se os asignará otro puesto, con otro profesor. Kiba y Shino... ¡woa! Vosotros estáis en el grupo 10 y saldréis con la zodiac a investigar en el mar. Llevaos comida, porque no volveréis hasta la tarde.

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Ten-Ten escuchó un rechinar de ruedas que se acercaba por la carretera, a la vez que una pequeña nube de humo se dibujaba en el limpio aire de la mañana. Buscó a su alrededor algún otro monitor pero todos estaban ocupados. Suspirando, fue a recibirlo, ¿por qué los más raros siempre le tocaban a ella?


	2. Irrupción en la playa

**Capítulo 2**

**- Irrupción en la playa -**

Un instante antes de que el automóvil parara por completo después de derrapar, Sakura e Ino ya estaban fuera.

- ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Dónde está? ¡No lo veo! –preguntó frenéticamente Ino, encima del capó de otro coche que no echaba humo.

Hinata carraspeó ligeramente para atraer la atención de sus compañeras. Inútil. Probó suerte otra vez.

- Ino... Ino. ¡Ino!

- ¿Has visto a Sasuke? –Sakura e Ino la miraban tan esperanzadas que hicieron vacilar a Hinata. Sin embargo, sabía que ése era el único instante de atención que podría conseguir.

- Noperotucocheestáardiendo, Ino.

En la playa, a bastantes metros del aparcamiento, Kiba se irguió, atento.

- ¿Has oído eso?

A punto de entrar en la caravana, Sasuke se enderezó.

- Parecía un grito –comentó.

Simultáneamente en la playa y en la caravana, 

- ¡Eh! ¡Mirad allí! ¿Eso es humo?

Ten-Ten no sabía si reír o llorar. Tenía un coche ardiendo y dos chicas que gritaban, corrían alrededor del coche con los brazos en alto, gritaban, contemplaban el capó abierto, gritaban y volvían a correr alrededor del coche.

Hinata, mientras, estaba sacando las pesadas mochilas del maletero. Dos de ellas contenían comida y habían pensado dejarlas en el coche hasta el mediodía; en las otras tres estaba todo el material (libretas, botes vacíos, pinzas...) exigido para el proyecto. Concentraba como estaba, se sobresaltó al notar una persona a su lado.

- ¿Te ayudo? –el chico no era nada guapo, pero era muy amable.

- ¡Lee! –exclamó la monitora que las había recibido, de la que Hinata aún no conocía el nombre-. ¡Menos mal! ¡Ayúdame!

- Vale -. Cogió las mochilas que tenía Hinata y acudió al epicentro de la ya considerable humareda mientras Ten-Ten intentaba calmar a Ino y Sakura. Hinata advirtió cómo el delgado joven acarreaba las cinco mochilas sin esfuerzo.

* * *

A media mañana, un sol frío contemplaba a las más de cincuenta personas que se afanaban en pequeños grupos por toda la playa. Sakura examinaba con ojo hábil un alga parda antes de introducirla en un bote de plástico con agua marina. Ino rezongaba a su lado, con los pies en el agua como todos los de su equipo de trabajo.

- Hace frío, se me están helando los pies y tengo la carne de gallina. ¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido la genial idea de tenernos a remojo como los peces? ¡Me estoy congelando! –miró de reojo a su compañera pero, como siempre cuando se trataba de estudios, Sakura no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Sin embargo, Yamanaka Ino no era una persona que se rindiera con facilidad.

- Eh, mira-le dio un ligero codazo a Sakura-. El tatuaje le sienta bien, ¿eh?

El alga ya estaba guardada para su posterior clasificación, así que Sakura se permitió un respiro.

- Bueno, el tatuaje es curioso – contestó sin mucha convicción -, pero el chico...

- Misterioso, ¿eh?

Sakura alzó una ceja.

- ¿Misterioso? Da miedo.

- Habláis del chico del instituto Kohama, ¿verdad? – Hinata, al acercarse a sus amigas, sólo había escuchado el último comentario de Sakura, y eso le había bastado -. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Gireea? ¿Geera?

- Gaara – Sakura jamás olvidaba un dato -. Y no es misterioso. Sasuke _es_ misterioso. Ese tío tiene pinta de psicópata.

- Sí, ¿verdad? – apoyó Hinata.

- Pues yo lo encuentro atractivo – dijo Ino, sonriendo con picardía a sus amigas.

Hinata abrió unos ojos como platos y Sakura, que conocía a Ino de más tiempo, la dejó por imposible y reanudó su tarea.

En una de las caravanas preparadas como laboratorios por los dos institutos, el Ashiô y el Kohama, dos voces declararon al unísono, por decimosexta vez en tres horas:

- Vaya mierda.

Sasuke se preguntó internamente qué sacrilegio habría cometido en una vida anterior para merecer semejante tortura en ésta. Naruto no era un buen compañero, en lo que a paciencia y brillantez se refería y, sin embargo, Sasuke se había acostumbrado a sus constantes quejas, siempre y cuando trabajaran solos o con algún compañero neutral. Hasta ahora, sus profesores en el Ashiô siempre se habían asegurado de que así fuera.

Las dos chicas del instituto Kohama asignadas a su grupo de trabajo eran silenciosas, lo que el chico agradecía profundamente. El quinto componente del grupo era harina de otro costal.

Sasuke lo conocía de vista, como a casi todos los alumnos del instituto Ashiô de su edad, pero nunca antes había trabajado con él. Le parecía increíble que hubiera alguien que se quejara más que Naruto y, al menos, su... amigo... era original; Naru Shikamaru se limitaba a repetir la misma frase una y otra vez. Naruto debía sentir que había encontrado, por fin, su alma gemela o algo así porque, ahora, Sasuke tenía que escuchar la puñetera frase en estéreo.

Claro que nadie hubiera sido capaz de suponer, por su expresión facial, que eso le molestara en lo más mínimo

* * *

A pesar de la destemplada mañana, a mediodía el sol pegaba fuerte, lo que no impedía a ciertas dos muchachitas desplegar una cantidad de energía inhumana de un lado a otro del temporal campamento montado por los dos institutos en la playa. Puesto que disponían de dos horas de descanso para comer, sin profesores ni monitores, el modo automático "Sakura-chica-modelo" estaba desconectado hasta nueva orden e Ino... Bueno, Ino siempre se dedicaba a ser ella misma.

La causa de la hiperactividad ya mencionada era que el cuidadoso plan "Búsqueda, Acoso y Derribo del Tío Más Bueno del Mundo" (registrado a nombre de  Uchiwa Sasuke) iba a comenzar su Fase B: "Operación Almuerzo Íntimo". Hinata sentía escalofríos de solo pensarlo.

Sakura dejó por un momento la "sutil" batida por toda la playa cuando oyó a Hinata suspirar.

- Eh -, se volvió hacia ella -, no estés tan nerviosa, sólo vamos a comer con ellos. 

- Eso será si nos dejan comer con ellos. No es que seamos amigos ni nada – replicó Hinata, más brusca de lo normal.

- Relájate, no se trata de impresionar a nadie – siguió Sakura.

- ¡Ah! ¿No? Entonces, ¿por qué hemos estado 15 minutos en el cuarto de baño para que vosotras os lavarais la cara, os peinarais y comprobarais que no os ha salido ningún grano desde esta mañana? ¿Sólo para comer me habéis preguntado 7 veces cada una si estáis guapas?

Su voz sonaba irritada, pero no engañó a sus amigas.

- Bah -, exclamó Ino, atenta a la conversación sin perder de vista su objetivo -, tú no te preocupes por nosotras.

- De hecho -, Sakura sonrió maliciosamente -, yo diría que si estás así es porque no te estás preocupando por nosotras, precisamente.

- Q... que... ¿Qué quieres decir? – Hinata notó como su cara ardía. 

- Venga, Hinata – la reprendió Ino indiferente -. Sabes perfectamente lo que Sakura quiere decir.

En un acto reflejo del que no había conseguido librarse todavía, Hinata agachó la cabeza, le daba vergüenza ser tan trasparente. Por un momento, sintió ganas de llorar, lo que le hacía sentirse más estúpida todavía. Era algo que no soportaba de sí misma pero de lo que no conseguía deshacerse. De improviso, sintió cómo unos brazos, los de Sakura, la rodeaban hasta abrazarla con fuerza. Hasta Ino, subida en un montículo un poco más allá para ver mejor, estaba sonriéndole, animándola sin palabras. Bajando la vista de nuevo, con la voz ligeramente rota pero segura, Hinata murmuró:

- Venga, vamos, que se hace tarde.

Ino, aunque no lo demostrara casi nunca, estaba muy orgullosa de su tímida amiga. Aunque insegura, no era cobarde, y luchaba día a día por mejorar, lo que no hace cualquiera. Únicamente necesitaba apoyo de vez en cuando, como todo el mundo, sobre todo cuando se trataba del imbécil de su primo Neji o de cierto payaso e inmaduro rubio. Por muchas vueltas que le diera, Ino no era capaz de entender cómo Hinata...

- ¡Claro! ¡Eso es! – Ino dio una palmada al ocurrírsele la idea -. ¿Para qué buscar a Sasuke? ¡Es mucho más fácil encontrar a Naruto!

Sakura inmediatamente comprendió lo inteligente de la propuesta: al fin y al cabo, llevaban 15 minutos buscando frenéticamente a un silencioso moreno sin resultados positivos. Encontrar a un ruidoso rubio sería mucho más fácil. Y, además, esta vez Hinata sí ayudaría.

La monitora que las había recibido por la mañana pasó cerca de ellas.

- Perdone –la abordó Sakura -, ¿sabe usted si algún alumno ha sido castigado por negligencia, estupidez y/o impertinencia?

Ten-Ten, un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, hizo memoria.

- No... Que yo sepa, no.

Ino intentó ayudarla a recordar.

- ¿Ningún alumno rubio y de esta altura más o menos ha roto algo?

- No, no, creo que no.

- ¿No ha habido ninguna pelea?

- No, eso no.

- ¿Y alguna pintada en algún muro?

- ¡No!

- Bueno, pues... ¿Se ha incendiado algún laboratorio?

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, NO! ¿¡Se puede saber a quién estáis buscando!?

Antes de que la alarmada Ten-Ten llamara a la policía pidiendo que arrestaran a un peligroso criminal adolescente, Hinata, asomando un poco la cabeza entre Ino y Sakura, sugirió:

- ¿Sabe si hay algún puesto de ramen por aquí?

Ahora sí que habían pillado por sorpresa a Ten-Ten. Necesitó un par de segundos para asimilar la pregunta y reaccionar.

- ¿Ramen? Sí... Bueno, cerca, lo que se dice cerca, no está. Y, ahora que lo dices, hace poco que un chico rubio, que no ha sido castigado en toda la mañana, no se ha peleado con nadie y, sobre todo, no ha incendiado nada, me preguntó lo mismo hace un rato...

* * *

A veces, en contadas ocasiones, Sasuke meditaba sobre la extraña relación que lo unía con su compañero Uzumaki Naruto. Siempre, desde que a los 3 años entrara en la institución Ashiô, que se encargaría de su educación hasta los 23, había estado en la misma clase que el hiperactivo rubio. Y siempre, desde que podía recordar, los habían emparejado en todos los trabajos, proyectos y excursiones realizados por la institución. Reunir a un niño inquieto y descarado con otro silencioso e introvertido parecía dar buen resultado, por lo que se convirtió en norma.

No obstante, los dos jóvenes, a pesar de haber estado juntos media vida, jamás se habían relacionado fuera de la escuela. Lo único que sabía Sasuke de su compañero es que vivía con un padre adoptado, al que había visto alguna vez recogiéndolo del colegio cuando eran más pequeños. Por si fuera poco, Naruto era una persona negada para el trabajo en equipo. Sasuke rectificó mentalmente: Naruto es una persona negada para el trabajo, punto.

Por todo esto, no dejaba de resultarle curioso que la gente a su alrededor les considerara "amigos". Sasuke no creía que Naruto y él fueran amigos. Un amigo es alguien con quien vas al cine, ¿no?, alguien con quien quedas después de clase para jugar al fútbol o para charlar tranquilamente. Bueno, no es que Sasuke hubiera tenido nunca un amigo como para poder comparar, pero así es como se supone que es uno, por lo que dicen. Y, desde luego, ellos no habían ido juntos al cine, mucho menos charlar tranquilamente. Si es que eso era posible con una persona para la que el concepto "tranquilidad" no existe.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué él, Uchiha Sasuke, se estaba planteando su relación con Naruto? Es decir, ¿por qué él, Uchiha Sasuke, tenía tiempo y nada mejor que hacer que plantearse su relación con Naruto? Más exactamente, ¿por qué @#$% estaba él, Uchiha Sasuke, acompañando al @#$% de Naruto al @#$% puesto de ramen que se encontraba a media hora andando por la playa A LAS DOS DE LA TARDE!!?

- ¡Hey, Sasuke! – exclamó Naruto -. ¡No veas si hace calor! ¿Verdad?  ¡Nos vamos a derretir antes de llegar al puesto de ramen! ¿Eh, Sasuke? ¡Anda que si está cerrado cuando lleguemos! ¡Para matar a alguien! ¿Verdad?

No imaginaba el inocente Naruto hasta qué punto su acompañante estaba de acuerdo con él.


End file.
